Never in a Million Years
by FangedCutie
Summary: Melina Willis was just an average girl living her life. She didn't ever expect to meet such an amazing guy...and something else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at putting a story "down on paper" so to speak. I hope everyone enjoys it, and I have to give a shout out to two wonderful people, you know who you are ^_~. Thank you for being so awesome and supportive. You really gave me the courage and motivation to post this. Okay…so without further a due here is Never in a Million Years. **

I walked out of my house over to my car very unhappy. I hated being up before 11:00 a.m. especially on weekends. Who was to blame for awakening at this ungodly hour? It was my best friend Paige. I had agreed to help her deep clean her bathroom and paint her bedroom. Right about this time I was sort of regretting ever promising such a thing, but she was my best friend and I cared about her and she would do the same for me so I resigned myself to my fate and resolved to get us some coffee on the way since I was in major need of a caffeine fix and I had no energy drink handy. I drove around town for a good fifteen minutes before I found a suitable coffee shop. I pulled into the parking lot and sauntered into the building and up to the employee at the register.

"Good Morning, how are you today?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Morning, fine thank you." I respond politely.

"What can I get for you?" He asks

"Umm, can I get a cappuccino and a soy latte please?" I ask taking a brief look at the menu.

"Of course, so that is one cappuccino and a soy latte, can I interest you in anything else?"

"No thank you." I respond

"That will be $8.85; can I get your name please?"

"Sure, it's Melina…the L I sounds like a double E." I explain due to the fact that people often misunderstand the pronunciation of my name.

"Okay we'll get that right out for you" the guy responds in the usual friendly manner.

"Thank you." I respond as I walk over to the other side of the shop.

I wait about five minutes until finally they call my name, and as I go to pick up my order I notice that there is another cup sitting there. "Umm, excuse me I didn't order this I explain the people at the pick-up counter.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." The employee responds, and as she goes to take it away a male voice says "Wait…wait, that's mine! Sorry I guess I didn't hear you call my name". I am not really paying attention at the moment and as I go to grab my drinks I feel a splash and slight warmth on my clothes. I look down and I see that I am covered in coffee. I gasp and the next thing I hear is the same male voice freaking out and apologizing profusely.

I look at him open mouthed and shocked. "I'm so sorry; I guess I misjudged my grip". He says nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I finally get a good look at the guy. He is a decent height, but I'm short so anyone over 5'5" is a decent height. He has spiky dark brown hair; at least it looks that way in this light and eyes the color of melted chocolate. He gives me a small crooked smile that I have to admit as upset as I am right now is pretty sexy. I take a second to compose myself; I am not one for major freak outs or confrontations in public places, and respond "its okay, this stuff happens to the best of us."

"Wow" he says smiling a little bigger now "You're pretty sweet, I know if someone did that to me I would probably have gone off on them." he responds with a small chuckle. I respond by giving him a smirk.

"Nah, I don't think so. You don't seem like the kind of guy who would just go off at someone. I was going to be painting today so these clothes were bound to get ruined anyway."

"Well I still feel horrible and I would like to make it up to you somehow." He says gesturing for me to follow him.

"Oh no, I couldn't I really should get going I have to meet my friend, it's alright really…don't worry about it." I am trying to get this over with because it is getting late and Paige is probably wondering where I am.

"Please, just sit down with me for a second." He pleads.

"Alright just for a minute." I agree.

We walk over to a vacant table in the corner of the shop and sit down, I am getting really fidgety at this point because I am anxious to get going, but at the same time can't help thinking that I have seen this guy somewhere before. He looks familiar to me, and I never forget a face.

"So, he says matter-of-factually 'I really want to make this up to you'. "How about I pay for the dry cleaning?"

I roll my eyes at him and laugh "Thanks, but these clothes are not meant to be dry cleaned, plus they aren't worth enough to warrant dry cleaning. Like I said before I am painting a room today so they will most likely get ruined."

"Okay fine" he backs down "but I still would like to do something, how about dinner…tomorrow night, my treat."

I smirk at him "You think a dinner is going to repay me for the pain and suffering of damaged clothing?"

He looks down and sounds like he is upset "It was just a thought."

That had me feeling bad, I don't want to be mean to him. I smile and say "Well it couldn't hurt. Sure you can buy me dinner."

"Really?" he asks with a big grin on his face.

I nod smiling in spite of myself.

"Okay…so what kind of food would you be in the mood for?" he asks, I can't believe we have been talking this long and I still don't know his name.

"I am partial to Japanese food." I reply

"No way" he says seeming shocked.

"Yeah, is it that surprising?" I ask wondering.

"No, no it's not that it's just I really like Japanese food myself so it works out perfectly." he says smiling. I smile thinking to myself that I am starting to like this guy.

"Alright then." I say getting up from the table "I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks with a smirk.

"Umm, I don't think so." I respond trying to run through my mind what I could have forgotten.

"Well I was kind of hoping I could get your phone number."

"OH! Yeah…duh" I say putting the palm of my hand to my face. I try to fish a pen and paper out of my purse. After finding them I write down my phone number and hand it to him.

"Well it was very nice to meet you …" I pause hoping he will tell me his name.

"Logan, my name is Logan." He responds now getting up himself. I have to admit, I have always loved that name, so I have to give him more brownie points.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Logan, I'll see you around." I say walking towards the door.

"Hey wait." he calls after me "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Melina." I turn around and say back at him.

"I like it." he says smiling at me "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

I turn around and walk out to my car with a smile on my face. A cheesy line but it was still sweet. "Oh crap, I am so late!" I exclaim. I start my car and head off to Paige's house.

**A/N: Sorry this was such a long first chapter, but I felt that there was a lot of set up to do. Later everyone…Reviews are more than welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: as you have probably heard thousands of times, I don't own Big Time Rush **

**I would like to take a minute to say thank you for the reviews. They really mean a lot. LoganLuver: Thank you so much, like I said you gave the courage to actually post this *HUGS* I know right, we would totally try to play it off because he is so hot XD. x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x: Awww shucks it isn't THAT good but I'm glad you like it ^_^ . Thanks to you too, you gave me the guts to put this out there as well. Haha yeah I could totally see it too. DoctorTaco: Thanks very much for the feedback. I will definitely try to keep that in mind. I'm really glad you are enjoying it so far. Boysboysboys love em: Well thank you very much for taking a chance on me and go ahead, feel free to leave a review any time you want as often as you want. TheNamesMrsSchmidt: De nada :D lol yah I thought it would be fun to write him being a little clumsy. **

I arrive at Paige's house about twenty minutes later. I walk into her house and present her with my gift of coffee. "There you are where have you been all this time?" She asks with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I thought you could use a caffeine fix as well so I stopped and got us coffee." I answer back.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain what took you so long. It doesn't take thirty minutes to get coffee." She reasons back then she looks straight at me and gives me a questioning look. "Umm, why are you covered in coffee did you spill some on the way?"

"No, but that's another reason why I am a little late." I respond, exasperated.

"Do tell." Paige prods.

"Well I went up to the counter to get the coffee and there was another cup there and I said it wasn't mine and right after I said that some guy comes running up to claim it, and he dropped it and spilled coffee all over me."

"Whoa. So what happened next…was he attractive?" Paige asks with a sly look on her face.

I giggle, a little embarrassed and respond "Yah, he kind of was."

"So, come on tell me what happened!" Paige is practically shouting at me now.

"Calm down." I say laughing at her. "His name is Logan, and he is taking me to dinner to make up for spilling the coffee."

"Very smooth, perfect excuse to ask you to dinner, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it on purpose." She says chuckling."

"Oh, come on I don't think so." I scoff not believing that he could have possibly done that on purpose.

"You never know." She reasoned

"Whatever, he probably won't even call. Besides it's not a date he is just taking me out to apologize…once, that's it." I stubbornly spat back.

"Okay, fine whatever you say." Paige surrendered.

After that we spend the rest of the day just hanging out, having fun, and painting. We actually do a pretty good job. We got the bathroom completely clean and scrubbed and all of her room painted a lovely shade of light blue. It is about 7:00 o'clock at night by this time.

"Well, good job girl" I say giving Paige a high five.

"Good job to you too, thanks for all your help." she high fives back.

"No problem, man I am starving." I say lying back on the couch, "How about you?" I ask turning to her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. What do you want to eat?" She asks looking at me now.

"You know what pizza sounds really good right now."

"Yah it does, let's go order it." Paige gets up from the couch.

"Alrighty then." I say laughing as I get up off the couch myself.

She walks over and grabs the phone, I follow her and get the number of our favorite pizza place and as usual she makes me dial the phone and talk to the person on the other line. I start to order our usual order which is a pizza with no cheese since Paige is vegan. I'm vegetarian so I still eat cheese and things like that, but I always try and accommodate her and I actually enjoy this pizza.

"Yes, hi I would like a large cheese less pizza **(A/N: it's actually very good)** with green peppers, pineapple, onions, and tomatoes please."

"Will this be for delivery or carry out?"

"Carry out." I answer.

"Okay, so that is a pizza with no cheese, tomatoes, pineapple, and green peppers, what size did you want again?" The person asks politely.

"Yes, that is correct. I would like a large please."

"Alright, sounds good. Can I get anything else for you tonight?"

"No, thank you. That will be all." I respond.

"Okay, your total comes to $11.85, and we'll get that out to you in about thirty minutes." The pizza guy says ending the phone call.

"Thank you." I respond as politely as ever.

"Have a good night." They answer back before the phone clicks off.

"So, what do you want to do until the pizza gets here?" I ask looking at Paige.

"Let's just watch regular television until it gets here and then we can put on one of our shows when we eat."

"Sounds good to me." I concede. So we go back to sitting on the couch and put on a game show that we like to watch sometimes.

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Paige asks.

"I don't even know." I respond with a bit of a whine to my voice.

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"No not really, but does it matter? Like I said, he's just taking me to dinner to apologize for the coffee incident."

" You seriously don't think he likes you after trying so hard to make it up to you?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't really think about it."

Paige gives me one of those looks that says "Come on…really?"

"You really think he likes me?" I ask slightly smiling.

"Uh, yeah." She says sarcastically.

"Well then, I guess I better plan an outfit."

"Yah you better." Paige responds smiling at me.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course, after we eat."

I give her thumbs up and a smile and before we know it it's five minutes into another episode of the same show. The doorbell rings a few seconds later. We get the pizza, pay for it, thank the delivery guy, and bring it to the living room table. Then we decide to watch one of our favorite shows that we have a couple of episodes of on our DVR. We spend the rest of the evening having fun, watching television, eating pizza, and then Paige helps me pick out an outfit as we mentally go through my wardrobe. Before we know it it's already 11:00 at night. I have a couple of things to do tomorrow so I better get home and get to sleep even though I am having so much fun.

"Well I better get going." I say as I give Paige a hug.

"Yeah I hear you." She says hugging me back.

"Thanks for everything. Bye." I walk out to my car and head home for the night.

"Bye." She calls back and makes sure I am in my car before she closes the door.

-The Next Day-

My list of things to do today is short. First, I have to return a book to the library and then do some grocery shopping. I decide to go to the library first and there isn't a long line so I am in and out in less than two minutes. Then I am off to the grocery store which will probably take a bit longer. I try and hurry to get everything I need. Just the essentials today: milk, microwave meals which make for a great quick lunch, pasta, and bottled water. I am out of the store surprisingly quickly, and head for home. I resolve to spend some of this fine day outside playing with my dog Jenna since she is in need of some exercise. So after I get home she and I head out into the back yard. She runs around like a lunatic for a bit just enjoying being outside and the grass. For some reason she has always loved grass, ever since she was a puppy. After a few minutes I decide to kick her big basketball around and she immediately starts chasing it. This goes on for a good twenty minutes. At this point I decide that it was time we went in. I didn't want her to get overheated. I call her into the kitchen and give her some fresh water and as I am walking into the other room my phone begins to ring.

"Hello" I answer a bit out of breath from my stint outside and running to the phone.

"Hello can I speak to Melina please?" questions a strange male voice.

"This is Melina" I answer back hesitantly. I don't know too many people who would call me at four in the afternoon.

"Hey this is Logan…from the coffee shop."

"Oh hey, how are you?" I asked a bit surprised that he is calling this early, well surprised he is calling at all really.

"I'm fine." He says chuckling.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be calling?" I ask directly speaking my mind.

"Well I wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number." He says smiling, I can hear it.

"Oh HA HA, well I almost did. For all I know you could be a crazy axe murderer."

"Well what's life without a little risk?" he challenges.

"I have absolutely no answer to that."

"Well don't worry you can trust me. I can assure you I am neither crazy nor an axe murderer, and I'll make it worth your while. I promise."

I can't help but laugh at that "Oh, you are smooth sir, very smooth."

"Thanks, I try." He shoots back. "So how about I pick you up at six o'clock."

"Okay six sounds good. I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then. Bye for now."

"Bye." I say and then I hear the phone click off.

Wow six, o'clock that doesn't give me much time I think to myself. I hurry and try to get ready quickly because I don't want to still be getting ready when he gets here and make him wait, that's rude. I take a majorly quick shower and then grab the outfit that Paige helped me pick out thanking my lucky stars that we decided on my outfit yesterday. We chose some black pants, a red sleeveless tunic style top with a black lace overlay that ties in the back, and some black Mary Jane style high heels. Then there is the matter of my hair. I finally decide on a half up/half down hairstyle. **(A/N: something like this… .com/albums/c43/FemiSohma/Casual_Wedding_Hairstyles_620_). **Thankfully I finish in a good amount of time and have about ten minutes to spare until it's time for Logan to arrive. I take that time to just center myself and calm down from the frenzy of getting ready. Before I know it the doorbell rings and Jenna starts barking.

"Be quiet you silly dog." I scold her. I open the door and sure enough, it's Logan looking pretty darn good in black slacks and a forest green button down shirt accented by a black tie.

"Hi come on in, you're right on time…I like that." I greet him, smiling as I move to the side and open the door wider to let him in.

"Well I try, thank you." He smiles as he enters and immediately Jenna runs up to him and sniffs him very briefly and then darts off in the other direction, and then comes back a second later.

"Wow, what a gorgeous dog" he says gushing over her. At this point she is totally engrossed with him and wanting to play with him. Licking his outstretched hand and running in circles around him.

"Thank you." I say laughing at her antics. "Wow, she really seems to like you."

"Well, she's very sweet. What's her name" He asks giving her one more pat on her head.

"Jenna." I answer "Do you like animals?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"As a matter of fact I do and a friend of mine, James has a dog exactly like her." He says gesturing towards Jenna. "His name is Fox."

"Oh that is so cute." I can't help but gush. "I would love to meet Fox some time."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe we can arrange a play date for Fox and Jenna." He says smiling.

"I think that would be a lot of fun. Thank you" I smile back.

"Any time."

"Okay just let me put Jenna away and then we can go." I say as I walk to the other room to put Jenna in her crate.

"Alright." I hear him say before I am out of ear shot. I walk Jenna into my bedroom and in to her crate and make sure she has food and water. I turn the television on as well to keep her company.

"Okay baby, be good. I love you." I say as I close the door. I walk back out to the doorway where Logan is waiting.

"Shall we?" he asks as he opens the door for me.

"We shall." I walk out the door and he follows. I lock it and then he walks over to his car and opens the door for me. I stop for just a second to stare at the car. I admit it, I have a thing for nice cars and his is darn near sexy. It was a sleek, black, Volvo convertible.

"Well, I have to say you have great taste in cars."

"You think? Thank you. I love a woman who can appreciate cars. I just smile back at him and sit back to enjoy the ride. We take off and drive down to the heart of Los Angeles. All this time I wonder where we are going. This is pretty far to go just for some Japanese food.

"Uhh, Logan where are we going?" I ask nervously.

He just laughs and says "Don't worry I'm not kidnapping you or anything. It's a surprise

"Oh? When did you have time to plan this?"

"Yesterday." he answers cryptically.

"Impressive." I shoot back. He answers by giving that sexy crooked smile. We drive for another five minutes and then he stops the car in a strange looking lot that looks like it connects to an airport.

"Why are we at an airport?" I ask.

"You'll see." He smiles at me and offers his hand to me which I take and we walk hand in hand to the closest building and up to a reception desk and a woman greets us.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Logan I called yesterday about the tour.

"Tour?" I think to myself "What kind of tour?"

"Oh, yes of course right this way. Oh you two make the cutest couple." She gushes at us. I nervously smile and look off to the side a bit and realize that he and I are still holding hands and I didn't even realize it. I drop his hand immediately and he just smiles and we all walk out onto some kind of landing strip where there is a huge navy blue helicopter waiting to take off.

"What in the world is going on? I thought we were just going to dinner." I say totally confused.

"We are, but I thought this would be fun." He responds.

"Well, what is THIS?"

"I'm taking you on a helicopter tour of L.A. You haven't experienced it until you experience it from the air."

"Are you serious?" I say wide eyed.

"Dead serious, come on." He takes my hand once again and we load up onto the helicopter and two minutes later take off into the sunset to experience the sights of Los Angeles by air.

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated It? Review, go ahead…give it a try *whispers* it might make updates come more quickly. ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate you guys taking the time out of your day to sit and type out what you think. BigTimeStarKid-1: Aww thanks for that, I'm glad you think so, and I'll try to keep it fresh for ya. LoganLuver: Ya like that huh? ^_^ I'm glad. Yah that's what I thought to, oh yah? I'll have to check that song out sometime. *hugs* you are too sweet. x-Lee-x Chris-x-Logie's girl-x : Aahaha well thank you, I'm gonna hold you to that. Haha I know, but don't worry its coming soon. TheNamesMrsSchmidt: I think I would die if any of the BTR guys took me on a helicopter tour lol, Boysboysboys love em: I'm with you, I would like to as well. Yes, they are going to eat, but unfortunately not in the helicopter. ^_^ He is isn't he hehe. x3ylime: ^_^. I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's nice to have gotten to know you on FF. You've got a great story going too, and I'm hungry for more. Hit me up any time if you want to chat.**

** *Oh, and for anyone who didn't get to see what her hair looks like for the date and wants to, just hit me up and I'll send you a better link, sorry about it not working. **

As we are flying around Los Angeles I can't help but look twenty different ways at once. I am amazed at the view. Logan was right, I had never experienced L.A. in such a way, and it's so funny that I have lived her all my life and never done this. I look over and smile at Logan and he smiles right back at me.

"So…what do you think?"

"This is totally breathtaking, I can't believe we are doing this."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." He says smiling a little bigger and seeming to relax.

We fly around the Hollywood sign which is amazing. I have never seen it this close before. We go all around to other spectacular sites of interest. We fly for another twenty minutes and then head back to the airport where we took off. We disembark and thank the pilot for a wonderful time. Then we walk back through the reception area and out to the car.

"So how are you holding up? Are you dizzy or sick or anything?" he asks seeming genuinely concerned.

"Oh, no I'm fine but thank you for asking that is so nice."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure because some people don't like flying and I guess I should have considered that before I planned it but…"

I put my hand on his shoulder to cut him off and said "Well, you don't need to worry. I am completely fine with flying and I had a wonderful time. This has been amazing, really."

After we are both seated back in the car and I put my seatbelt on I ask "Okay Mr. full of surprises, where to now?"

"Well I made reservations at this great little restaurant I know, if your game."

"Sure." I smile. "I'm always up to try a new Japanese restaurant."

"Awesome." He says as he puts the car in gear and we drive off. We walk into the restaurant a little bit later. It is wonderfully decorated in that beautiful Asian style I notice as we walk up to the hostess desk where a lady is standing and greets us very charmingly.

"Welcome, how many please?"

"Oh, I have a reservation for Logan G." he says politely

"Oh, alright" the woman says checking her clipboard. "Ah yes here you are, reservation for two at eight. Right this way."

"Thank you" he and I say in unison as the lady leads us back to a booth.

As we are seated she hands us our menus and says that our sever will be with us shortly and we thank her again and she walks off to help some other customers.

"This place is beautiful" I say looking across the table at him.

"You think so?"

I nod as he smiles "Yah I've liked this place for awhile. It's the best sushi in town in my opinion."

"Well I can't wait to try it." Just as I finish saying that our waiter comes up to the table and introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Derek and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Water with lemon please." I say smiling at the waiter.

"I'll have water as well, with some herbal tea."

"So what kind of sushi do you like?" he says looking right across the table at me.

"I like just about any kind, but I have to say my favorite is the spicy tuna roll. I've even eaten sashimi, but I don't want to eat that live sashimi where the head is still moving. UGH!" I say shuddering.

"Yah I can totally agree with you on that I won't be trying that any time soon." He says laughing.

I get caught up for a second looking at his handsome face and that feeling of déjà vu comes over me again. I could have sworn I have seen him somewhere before but I still can't place it, and it is starting to bug me. "So do you like movies at all?" He asks putting his elbows on the table. Right after he asks that our waiter returns with our drinks.

"Thank you" I say looking at him quickly and then looking back at Logan.

"Thanks man" Logan says politely before looking back at me.

"Of course, though I wouldn't consider myself a movie buff I am definitely a movie enthusiast."

"Really." He says with a smirk "well that's good, I can work with that."

I laugh and look down blushing, this guy has got more moves than a champion chess player.

"So what kind of movies are you enthusiastic about?" he jokingly brings my comment back to me.

"Well it really depends on my mood. I like comedies, romantic comedies, kid movies, horror, sometimes and drama. It's what I'm feeling at the moment."

"Cool, yeah I understand what you mean. It's the same for me."

"Is there anything that you have to have when you go see a movie?" he questions.

"Oh yeah, for sure I have to have some popcorn and some kind of candy, some kind of sour candy or chocolate."

"Nice, I can't see a movie without some kind of chocolate myself."

"A man after my own heart." I say smiling big. "I don't know too many guys that like sweets."

"Well that's not the case with me I love them, it's a problem." I bust up laughing at that comment. We have great conversation for a few more minutes and I am thrilled thinking how easy it is to talk to Logan. We are like two best friends getting together after a long time. All of a sudden we are interrupted by a little girl who walks up to the table. She looks to be about eight years old. She is adorable with her blonde hair held back in a head band and big blue eyes. Logan and I both look over at her and he steps up and says "Hey there sweetie can I help you with something?"

The little girl responds very nervously, at least to me "Um, uh I was just wondering if your name was Logan."

"Yes, my name is Logan. What's your name?" At that answer she gets a huge smile on her face and and answers shyly "Pamela." Then she asks another question.

"Are you from Big Time Rush?"

Logan just kind of chuckles to himself and answers her question "Yep, I'm from Big Time Rush." At this revelation I look at him aghast and it finally hits me where I have seen him before. I can't believe how stupid I've been. I can tell that the little girl is really excited now to learn he is who she thought he was, and she is just too precious for words.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asks shyly.

"Of course, what can I sign for you?" he asks smiling at her. She hands him her little purple mp3 player and he signs the back of it. He gives her a hug and they talk a bit, and I can't help but notice how sweet he is with her.

"How about a picture?" he asks and she nods smiling. The girl's mother walks over and she takes the picture. After this is all said and done the mother and the little girl thank Logan and walk back to their table.

"Wow, so you're Logan of Big Time Rush." I stare at him still amazed.

"Are you surprised?" he asks with a big smirk on his face.

"You could say that." I laugh. "I can't believe it took me this long to see it."

"Oh, are you a fan?" he asks seeming very interested.

"Well, I have seen the show, and your music is pretty darn good so yes, I guess you could call me a fan but I'm just a rookie." I say laughing at myself.

"That's ok." He says leaning against the back of the booth seat. "I'm just flattered you enjoy the show and the music."

A few minutes later our waiter comes back and he takes our order and our evening goes by magically. We have a wonderful evening of good food and just being together, and before we know it two hours have passed and we hadn't even realized it.

Logan looks at his phone real quick and says surprised "Wow, do you know we've been here for two hours?"

I gasp and say "Really, it doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"I know what you mean" he agrees "This might sound crazy but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're so easy to talk to."

"I feel the same way." I say shyly not knowing how he will react to that statement. He just gives me that sexy sideways smile of his that I have come to love. We pay our bill and wait for our server to bring back the receipt and his card. He was a total gentleman and insisted on paying for dinner. After we got what we needed he and I both get up and walk out of the restaurant and back to his car. After what seems like a very short time we are back at my house. I turn to him and start to say goodnight but he insists on walking me to my door to which I am only too happy to oblige. I love all this gentlemanly affection. I have always preferred men who were gentleman and I am definitely with one of those. We walk up to my door and I give him a hug. I stare right into his eyes and say "Well, I guess this is good night. I had a really great time tonight. You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"Thank you I try" he smiles down at me. "I was wondering if we could do this again sometime."

"I would love to." I can't help but smile and I start to get that butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling. I decided to do something totally out of character for me and give him a kiss on the cheek. It is really quick and then I turn around to unlock my door and go inside. Suddenly I feel myself being turned around and before I know it I feel Logan's lips softly pressed against mine. We stay like that for what seems forever and the world around us seems to disappear. My heart starts pounding in my chest and it is just magical. I have never felt like this with any guy before. So this is what people mean when they talk about sparks or fireworks. Finally he slowly breaks the kiss and has a smile on his face and I can't help but smile back. He starts to walk back to his car and I stand there still half in a daze.

"I'll call you okay." He says as he turns back to look at me.

"Okay." I barely get the words out, my brain has taken a vacation. I wave back at him and go inside and close the door and then hear his car drive off. I lean against the door with practically a Cheshire cat grin on my face with my hand over my heart. In total bliss over the wonderful day I've had. Its official, I'm crazy about that man.

**So I'll see ya next chapter. Thoughts? Feel free to leave them below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, it seems that I do live. It's been a long time since I have updated and I apologize for that but things have been very busy. However, I do promise that I am thinking about the story all the time. TheNamesMrsSchmidt: I know he is isn't he? ^_^ I don't know he just really seems that kind of guy to me. LoganLuvr: Aww, really? That is so cool, I'm glad I could do that for you lol. Thank you as always sweetness.** **Logan's Honey Pie: Hehe, well thank you. I thought it was pretty awesome myself. I would die if that actually happened to me, love your Fox face by the way. Boysboysboys love em: Lol, I know right *dreamy sigh* right along with you ^_^. x3ylime: Yay, I'm so glad you do. I am anxiously awaiting more updates from YOU as well. BigTimeStarKid-1: ^_^ that means a lot thank you. I really hope I can do you and everyone else proud. FluffyPenguins: Omgosh! I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope everything is okay. Yes, I got her message, let her know she is in my thoughts and I hope all is well. Oh alright I think I have it straight XD. Wow O.O I am so honored that you want me to pick up the story, I'm wondering if I could do it justice or keep it going in the direction that you wanted. Hit me up and we can definitely talk about it I think it would be fun. Grrawsome: Thank you, I am so glad you are enjoying it. I am really working hard on this story and your and everyone else's reviews really make it worth it and make me feel that I am doing a good job. **

-Two Days Later-

Paige and I decided to have a girl's day out along with our friend Emma because it had been awhile since we had all been together. All three of us had decided on spending the morning and early afternoon doing one of our absolute favorite things…thrift store shopping. We all love it because you can find really amazing things for next to nothing which is a big bonus in our minds. Then we are all going to go out to lunch. Paige gets to my house at about 9:00 in the morning. Yes, again I have to be up early…yuck! but we all agreed that an early start would be best because there would be less people there and that is usually when all of the best deals are. Paige walks in and Jenna runs up to her and wildly starts running around for attention.

"Come here you silly girl, I love you" She says laughing. I am in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my makeup and hair.

"Good morning" I say walking out smiling and give her a hug.

"Morning." She says hugging me back. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yep, just have to grab my drink, put Jenna away, and then we can go."

"Alright, sounds good." I hear her say as I walk into the kitchen.

I go into the kitchen and grab my favorite energy drink out of the refrigerator and then call Jenna back into my bedroom and put her in her crate with some fresh water.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go." I say as I pick up my purse.

"Then shall we be off?"

"We shall." We both laugh at ourselves as we walk out to Paige's car. Once in the car and buckled up we drive off to go pick up Emma, and about thirty minutes later we pull into her driveway.

"Hey sweetness" I say excitedly giving Emma a big hug after walking into the house.

"Hey." She says hugging me back just as hard and then greeting Paige.

"Are you ready to go?" we both ask her.

"Just need to finish up my makeup and we can go."

"Awesome." While Emma is in the bathroom finishing her makeup Paige and I join her in there and we all just hang out and chat. Ten minutes later we are walking out to Paige's car and are driving off to our first destination of the day. I am so excited as we enter the first store, it's been so long since I have been shopping with my best girls. We all go our separate ways in the store for a little bit to scope out areas that we each are interested in. I roam around in bliss checking out all of the different clothes some of which are hideous and others that have some serious potential, you never know when you may come across a treasure at thrift shops and that's part of the fun. I just pick up a shirt to check it out when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and Paige is smiling at me with an armload of clothes trying to get a good look at the shirt.

"Did you find anything good?" she asks with enthusiasm.

"A couple of things, I see you managed to find some stuff." I smirk at her.

"Yeah I did, so…you never told me what happened on your date." She smiles poking me.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Uh…EVERYTHING." She emphasizes the word everything and I know she would be shaking me if her arms weren't so full of clothes.

I giggle at her and say "Okay, I'll start from the beginning." About half way through my story Emma walks by us and then sees us.

"Hey, there you are, what are you guys talking about."

"Melina was telling me about her hot date the other night" Paige explains smiling big.

"OO…I want to hear. Who is he? How did you meet? What's he like?" I can't help but laugh at her bombardment of questions.

"Well, his name is Logan, we met at a coffee shop and he spilled coffee on me and that is why we went on the date in the first place. He is a total gentleman and is full of surprises."

"Wow, so are you going to see him again?" Emma asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure." I say with a small sigh.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Don't you like him?" Paige asks with a very surprised look on her face. "I thought you said you had a great time."

"I know, I did…and I do like him it's just…" I trail off a little sadly.

"It's just what?" They both ask.

"Well you guys know what happened before, I just don't think I could handle that kind of pain again."

"But this isn't the same guy, he's not going to do to you what Jason did." Paige points out.

"How do you know that?" I counter back.

"I don't, but I am willing to go on a little faith so you should be too."

"I don't want to start really liking a guy only to have it blow up in my face again. I mean he IS somewhat of a celebrity, he could be doing pretty much whatever he wants when I'm not around even easier than Jason."

"Listen, let's think about this logically. He obviously really likes you or he wouldn't have tried so hard to ask you out and make it up to you as I ALREADY pointed out to you. Just take a chance…see where it goes. If you don't you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life. Besides, I highly doubt he is the kind of guy to date someone behind your back from what I have heard so far." Paige scolds me.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Paige on this one." Emma chimes in.

I roll my eyes as I give in to my friends "Fiiine…I'll give it some more time and see where it goes but I sure as heck am not expecting anything. He'll probably forget all about me in a couple weeks."

"We'll see." Paige says putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah you never know what could happen." Emma says as she walks up to the front of the store to pay for her items. Paige and I follow suit and then we are off to our next destination. After about an hour we all decide that we are hungry and go to get something to eat. We all decide to go to our favorite sandwich shop. I order an avocado and cheese sandwich with lemonade and some chips. I am really enjoying this because in my opinion these are the best sandwiches around. As we all sit down to our meal I hear my phone beep signaling a new text. I decide not to check it right now because that is so rude in my mind and anyway…this is girl time.

"Who is it from? We're right here." Paige jokes.

"I'm not checking it, I'm with YOU guys right now." I say nonchalantly.

"Woman check it, it could be from Logan." Paige almost shouts.

"And?" I say back not really caring

"Just check your dang phone." She says as she reaches for my phone to pick it up herself.

"Alright, alright sheesh." I say chuckling as I grab my phone before she does and light up the screen. My eyes widen a bit in surprise because it is in fact from none other than Logan himself.

**From: Logan**

**Re: Hey you. What's going on? I really miss talking to you.**

-Meanwhile: on the set of Big Time Rush-

"Alright guys, that was a great job and that is a wrap on that scene. Why don't you guys take a break and get something to eat and we'll meet back here in a bit to shoot scene six."

"Awesome, thanks so much. We'll see you a little later." The guys say smiling as they walk off set to their dressing rooms.

"So where do you guys want to go eat? I'm craving some Skarky's." Carlos asks.

"Yeah, Sharky's sounds good." All the guys respond in agreement. They all go to their respective dressing rooms for a few minutes to freshen up and grab a couple things and they head out to Carlos' car and go in search of food.

"So, a little birdie told me that you met someone." Kendall smirks at Logan.

Logan chuckles saying "Yep, yeah I did."

"Soo, tell us about her, what's she like?" Kendall presses.

"Her name is Melina and she is really sweet. A little bit shy but a lot of fun, and she seems up for just about anything. I took her on a helicopter tour of L.A. and she actually enjoyed herself and said she had fun. I think most girls would have either not done it or freaked out."

"Nice." James says giving Logan a fist bump. "Man, sounds like you literally swept her off her feet." he says laughing. Logan just laughs back at him blushing a little.

"So how did you two meet?" Carlos asks excitedly.

"We actually met at that coffee shop we all like, and I was a total spaz and spilled coffee all over her." Logan explains squinting his eyes shut in a look of pure embarrassment and reliving that moment.

"Oooooh!" all the guys grimace together.

"And she still went out with you?" James jokes.

"Yeah, well I wanted to make up to her, and luckily she agreed."

"Yeah that is lucky for you dude." Carlos says sounding sincere.

"Oh, and she has a dog…just like Fox." Logan says looking at James.

"Awesome. I like her already." James replies and all of Big Time Rush laughs at that.

"I was wondering, I would like to do something special for her and if it's okay with you could we maybe set up a play date with Melina, Jenna, and Fox.

"Sure man, just give me a time and day and we'll do it."

"We'll all come, I don't know about you guys but I want to meet this girl." Carlos chimes in.

"I don't know guys." Logan responds looking really nervous.

"Oh come on, we're your best buds and we have to make sure that this girl is good enough for you…and vise versa." Carlos retorts back nudging Logan in the ribs.

"Ugh, okay fine you guys can meet her, but don't overwhelm her or say anything embarrassing about me."

James, Kendall, and Carlos all look at him with innocent expressions on their faces. "Now why would we do that Kendall jokes but looks dead serious.

"I mean it." Logan looks all of them dead in the eye.

"Alright alright, we promise." James says crossing his heart as well as Kendall and Carlos.

"Alright." Logan says relaxing a bit now.

"So are you gonna call her?" Kendall asks.

"Maybe later."

"Dude! Call or text her right now."

"Why?" Logan responds with a questioning look on his face.

"Because it's been two days, and it's rude to keep a girl waiting." Kendall responds with a duh kind of look on his face.

"But I'm with you guys right now, and we're about to go eat."

"So?" James says like it's no problem. "It's okay to send a quick text right now, we don't mind."

"Okay, well if you guys don't mind." Logan says as he gets out his cell and starts writing a text.


End file.
